


Reverse Psychology

by Cassplay



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blackmail, F/F, compromising photos, invisible enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Sombra is up to her old tricks! Keeping Jaina away from team fights under the safety of buildings. But that isn't the only reason she wants to have some time with the Mage alone.





	Reverse Psychology

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to continue my collection. I generate F/F pairings for HOTS through a random generator and write about them as practice.  
> I decided to include Overwatch Ladies not yet in HOTS because why not.  
> Originally it rolled up Jaina/Sombra, but thanks to several other authors on this site I can't think of her as smoochin' anyone but Sylvanas.

 

“You know, you should really wear some warmer clothing.” A voice said in Jaina’s ear. “Especially if you’re specializing in ice magic.”

Jaina whipped around as quick as she could, but there was nothing there.

“Come forth and show yourself!” She commanded at the air.

“No, thanks.” The voice said.

Jaina growled under her breath, this shade had been tormenting her for quite a while now, she was supposed to be helping her team in the fight. She knew she wasn’t the best at self-defense, however, and as soon as she stepped out from under her fort’s protective range to try and join the team she ran the risk of being gunned down.

“You’re just giving your own side a disadvantage by stalking me here.” Jaina said, trying to reason with the mystery warrior.

“Incorrect, amiga; we both know you’re far more valuable than me in those tumbles.” The voice said from somewhere to her left. Jaina swung her staff in the direction of the voice, summoning up the magical energy necessary to cast a spell.

She let the cone of cold rip from her staff, the air inside it dropped several degrees, and covered the ground in a thin layer of frost. No one was revealed from there.

Jaina frowned, she was sure that had been where the voice had been coming from, and a direct shot with even the weakest of attacks should have broken whatever stealth mechanism the phantom was using.

“Feisty.” The voice said, from over on the other side of the area. “but there are advantages other than ensuring my team’s victory.”

Jaina couldn’t see the figure, but she could tell what she might have meant.

“Fine.” Jaina muttered, then she saw a flicker out of the corner of her eye. The hero’s stealth had lowered slightly as she had moved. The hero vanished shortly after, the stationary cloak kicking in. Jaina watched the spot out of the corner of her eye, it didn’t move. If she could keep up an illusion that she didn’t know where the phantom was, she could catch her by surprise.

Jaina began to back up, keeping the spot where the hero was in sight in her periphery, and began casting ice bolts in random directions, saying things like “Where are you?” and “You can still run away.” Just ice bolts specifically to preserve her magical energy. She reached a spot where she could cast comfortably at the hero and then pounced.

“I see you!” She cast another frost bolt, this one impacting on the hero, breaking her cloaking. She followed up with a cone of cold, to bind her target to the ground with cold, the ring of frost to keep her still, and then-

But she was out of mana, she couldn’t rain icicles down onto her foe.

She bitterly noticed that the bound hero was out of range of the fort, so there would be no help there.

“So, you are caught.” Jaina said, trying to keep up her control over the situation.

“Am I?” The newly revealed Sombra, Agent of Talon, said. “Or am I right where I want to be?”

“Ridiculous.” Jaina scoffed, but a nervous feeling began to creep up her spine. “You are frozen to the ground.”

“Maybe, but my dead drop isn’t.”

Jaina felt her heart freeze.

“What do you mean?” Jaina’s voice shook.

“Well, when I first got pulled into this strange world you all call ‘the Nexus’, I couldn’t help but notice some odd familiarities.”

“Get to the point.” Jaina said, still fearful she knew what the point was.

“I couldn’t help myself, one day jumping through the ‘wrong’ portal,” Sombra said. “And what do I find on the other side? But the daughter of Katherine Proudmore doing such naughty things with the Warchieftainess of the Horde.” She saw Jaina about to raise her staff. “Uh uh, dead drop, remember; let’s just say I have a cage of pigeons set on a timer, and if I’m not there to put the timer back up then they’ll carry pictures of you and Miss Windrunner to every corner of your…” She paused, mocking her with the silence. “Is your world even a globe?”

“How-?” Jaina blushed, her worst fears realized, someone with power over her. She put her hand over her mouth and breathed in and out for a few seconds. “What do you want?”

“Want?” Sombra echoed. “I just want a friend. This Nexus place can be so scary. And, Amiga, you ain’t never had a friend like me.” She chuckled.

“You’re asking me to betray my mission?” Jaina asked through gritted teeth.

“Not at all,” Sombra said with mock horror. “I’m just asking you to keep it in mind, your real mission, that is. Be honest, do you really care about the squabbles between these ‘Realm lords’?”

“No…” Jaina admitted.

“And besides, I’m not asking you to lose every match, just the ones I tell you to,” Sombra explained. “To be honest, I don’t even think there will be many times I do that, either.”

“You’re despicable,” Jaina growled.

“Maybe.” She confessed half-heartedly. “But really, what do you expect?”

Sombra vanished in a ripple of purple light. Leaving Jaina alone to ponder her situation.

Jaina cursed herself under her breath, why hadn’t she been more careful? No, she had been very careful, it just hadn’t been spies with technology never before seen in Azeroth that she had been unprepared for.

She had dealt with people like Sombra before during her time in Theramore, and she knew that the quickest way to get past this scandal was through.

She thought back to her previous night in the cool arms of her lover, discussing the possibility of publicizing their courtship.

The fact that they were both women was moot. She knew her world, and her parents, and they would be fine if she brought home any other woman. She was constantly surprised how ignorant the small woman who drives the big pink robot was of the people of her world, despite being knowledgeable of their events.

That Sylvanas currently lead the Horde was slightly trickier, but if they could make it work then it could broker a peace between their peoples.

And that was worth whatever could come her and her love’s way.

 

A few shrubs away, Sombra smiled.


End file.
